


Popcorn Threaded On A String

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Christmas, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Religion, Roy and Pris live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: "Roy Batty/Pris Stratton/Rick Deckard poly relationship- Deckard explains Christmas + related activities to the (confused but supportive) replicants"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamatoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamatoa/gifts).



Roy and Pris had no idea of what Christmas even was when they came to Earth. Pris had mistaken Santa Claus for God and asked for everything that she could not get herself. Deckard told her that she had to ask for something reasonable. Santa -- or God for that matter -- are not genies straight out of a lamp that one rubs to ask whoever lives inside for a billion dollars or eternal life. Roy thought about Eldon Tyrell.

Pris made sure to keep her next wishes realistic and to write them down on paper as Deckard had ordered her to. Roy did not make a list. When she asked him why, he simply said that he did not need anything. That he already had everything he needed. She did not believe him.

Her list was not that big anyway. She only asked for things she had seen on TV -- colorful and loud advertisements that gave Deckard migraines.

Deckard set up a Christmas tree in the living room at his favorite replicants' demand. They had seen those big green triangle trees on TV shows and decided that they needed one too without understanding why.

Deckard showed them how to decorate it with garlands and bulbs. Pris crafted a garland out of popcorn threaded on a string.

The three of them were huddled by the fireplace with mugs of hot cocoa when Roy spoke up.

"Who's Jesus ?"

Deckard rolled his eyes but smiled. This would be a long conversation.

"He's either a prophet or God's son. Depends on your religion."

Roy nodded as he took the information in. Pris and he had to cram so many things in their brains to store all the new information in.

"So Christmas is his birthday ?" asked Pris with her face half-hidden by her mug.

"Sure," replied Deckard, "that's why it's a holiday."

The two replicants were nodding but the concept seemed to confuse them anyway.

"How old is he ?" asked Roy and Deckard had to focus to remember the details from his last reading of the bible from long years ago.

"He was born on the year zero, and he was thirty-three when he died."

Something passed in Roy's eyes and Pris seemed to have noticed it.

"That's not quite a life, thirty-three years. It's a lot compared to what we had, but in reality it's only a third of a life."

The string of fairy lights on the Christmas tree was flickering red, green and blue. It was an artificial light but it would shine longer than a candle.

"He did some extraordinary things in his lifetime."

Pris was about to bring her mug to her lips but a question was already on them.

"What happened to him ?"

Deckard added a log to the fire. It was a good thing that he found a house with a chimney. A pretty little wooden house in the countryside just big enough for the three of them. They did not need too much space anyway. They shared everything.

"Doing those extraordinary things and calling yourself the son of God is not to everyone's taste."

Roy seemed unnerved by Deckard's story.

"What did they do to him ?"

Deckard set his empty mug down and drew Roy closer. Pris leaned her head against Deckard's shoulder.

"They crucified him on a cross. They put nails in his hands and feet and they left him there until he died."

Roy swore he could feel the old scar in his hand tingling at the mention of nails.

"But three days later, he came back to life."

Pris gasped in surprise and urged Deckard to tell them the rest of the story, but it was late and he could not remember it. He promised he would look it up on the next day.

Pris went to bed first after giving Deckard and Roy a peck on the lips so both men were left alone in the living room. Deckard got up to put the mugs in the sink. Roy was staring at the Christmas tree.

"Is Jesus real ?"

Deckard replied that he once thought so, but that he did not know anymore.

They joined Pris in their king size bed and she slept between them, safe and warm.

One of the worst thing that Deckard ever had to do was to explain to Pris that Santa Claus was not real.


End file.
